10 drabbles
by simplysteffv
Summary: A collection of small drabbles about Chloe and Ollie. Enjoy. Also, ratings may vary. *Edited.
1. Bloodstream

A/N: I've taken down all the lyrics from these drabbles. The drabbles are still the same, so no worries. Thanks for reading! Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

word count: 100

* * *

**Bloodstream**

All night, he had been tossing and turning in his bed. His mind and thoughts on her. _When did things change?_ He wasn't sure. Every time he closed his eyes images of her plagued him. Her scent lingered in his sheets and he couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt something like this. It scared him. Somehow she had managed to get under his skin and all he wanted to do was indulge in her, all of her.

She was there, in his bloodstream pumping straight into his heart and he had never felt so alive.


	2. The Saltwater Room

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

word count: 234

* * *

**The Saltwater Room **

She missed him.

He had been out of town for the past couple of days on business in Star City. It seemed that lately the universe was determined to keep them apart. If they weren't busy trying to save the world, his job at QI required his presence. She knew what she had gotten into when they started this affair, but that knowledge didn't make her miss him any less. They spent every moment they could together. So having him far from where she was had her feeling lonely. Something else was missing she couldn't pin-point it, though. Sure, they emailed, called, or skyped each other; it just wasn't the same as him actually being there in person. But, it made the time they spent together much more valuable.

It was late at night as she sat on the couch, a part of the phone conversation she had with him kept running through her head.

"_I miss you."_

"_I miss you too."_

"_I'll be home soon."_

"_I know." _

In that moment she realized what was missing, it was that home-y feeling she got when he was around. _Home is where the heart is_, they would tell her. She never really understood that until now, and she knows exactly where her heart is. It currently resides miles away from her, but in a few days she will be able to feel at home again.


	3. Some Will Seek Forgiveness Others Escape

**__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

word count: 558

* * *

**Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Escape **

She lied to him.

She broke her promise.

She left him_. _

_How could you? I loved you! Why did you leave me!_ His soul was screaming for her. His heart aches and he feels hollow, and he's never imagined a greater heartbreak than this. He's been locked inside his penthouse for days. He glances around it and it feels… empty and cold. He moves towards the living room because he can't bear being in his room, his sheets still smell of her and his mind can't help but rewind to those moments they spent together there, voicing their hope and dreams to each other. He glances into the hallway and he can see her standing there with a warm smile and that soft gaze she reserves only for him, on her face. He looks away because he can't bear the pain. He feels like he's drowning and as much as he wants to reach the surface he can't. He steps out into the balcony, and looks up at the stars.

He closes his eyes as silent tears run down his face. A light breeze swirls around him and he swears he can feel her lips touch his. He can't take it anymore, this feeling is suffocating him. He's tired and slumber is calling him. He makes his way into the guestroom. He lays there and soon he begins to give into the darkness. As he succumbs to sleep he is sure he can hear a faint voice calling him and whispering sweet _I love you's_.

That night he dreamt of her. They were in the outskirts of Star City, near a field of sunflowers. They lay there, in each other's arms looking up at the stars.

"_I miss you so much. It physically hurts. I don't know if I can live without you. I don't want to live without you. Why did you leave me? You promised. Every morning I wake up and you're not there. I don't want to go back, knowing you're not going to be there. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I need you."_

_Her hand reaches up and caresses his face tenderly. He closes his eyes shifts his face towards the soft touch. __**Oh, how he misses the feel of her skin on his.**_

"_I'm sorry; I never wanted to hurt you. If I could, I'd take the pain away. I just want you to know that, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You were my life and I love you so much, words can't explain. If I could go back and change it, I would. I need you too, but the world needs you more. Know that, in this dreamland we will always be together, always."_

"_I know, __**I know.**__"_

They continued to lay there and relish in each other's embrace. He wanted to grasp onto her like a lifeline because deep down he knew it was only a dream and he'll need to wake up soon. He's not going to think about that, though; because _right now she is there with him and that is all that really matters_.

If anyone could see him right now, they'd see a small sad smile grace his face while he slept. Never has Oliver Queen wished more than anything to live in a Dreamland, than he does now.


	4. Sex Therapy

******__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Word count: 234

Rating: R (not an explicit scene)

* * *

**Sex Therapy **

They've been at it for hours.

Intoxicated with each other. Tangled limbs and labored breaths. Nothing has ever felt like this before. It wasn't just their bodies that moved in sync, their hearts were beating to the same rhythm and it was earth- shattering. The moans and groans echoing in the room just served to fuel that inner passion.

She was everywhere. Under his skin, in his mind, and in his heart. His head was settled in the crook of her neck and one whiff of her had his senses going hay wire and leaving him feeling numb and tingly, full of anticipation. He couldn't get enough of her. She plagued him. Her body responded to his in every possible way. It was unbelievable. He swore he could feel cosmos align for this moment. He's falling and he doesn't care. If he died, he'd die happy.

He attacked her senses and left her breathless. She's never felt so much passion before. It's a pull that she grasps onto for dear life. She knows she can't walk away anymore. Not after _this._ She's tasted hope and love again. It's celestial and she indulges in the feeling, like she's never had before. His soft caress and firm touch leave a burning trail on her already scorched skin. She's on fire and she can't help but want to burn alive.

They're falling and nothing can stop it.


	5. Dice

******__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Word count: 738

* * *

**Dice **

Oliver Queen was officially an idiot.

He had let her go when all his nerves had told him otherwise. That night when he had gotten home he had found her luggage at the door, while she sat at the bottom of the staircase. In that instant he knew, _she was leaving him._ She had told him it was best to just call it quits, that she would never be able to give him what he wanted along with a million other excuses he couldn't process. He was too dumbstruck to comprehend what was happening; it was as if he was in a haze and wasn't able to react to anything. So he just stood there and watched her walk out the door.

Chloe Sullivan has never felt anymore stupid than she does now.

Once again she was giving into her insecurities and leaving behind the best thing that has ever happened to her. _Stupid, so stupid._ Call her a hypocrite, but it hurt that he hadn't done anything to try and stop her. He just stood there and saw her go. She had left him and yet here she was in Star City's International Airport sulking in her own misery, un-fucking believable.

He finally managed to get control over his body and mind. He might've had let her walk out the door but he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life. He was going to get her back even if he had to drag her while she kicked and screamed. He wasn't going to lose her that easily. He ran to his computers and activated her tracking device. She didn't know this, but he had put a tracker on her luggage, you know just in case it was stolen. _Yeah, right who was he kidding?_ It was so that he would be able to find her if she decided to skip out on him. What? You can't blame a guy for wanting to hold onto his sidekick forever. He found her location, got his keys and with one destination in mind got into his car to where she was.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, across the terminal panting, sweating and determination written all over his face. They're eyes were locked to each other's as he strode towards her.

When he reached her, he spoke, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She could hear the irritation in his voice. "Oliver, wha-"

"Shut up. You already had your chance to speak. Now, it's my turn. Seriously Chloe! What the hell! I don't even-" He took a deep breath to try and regain some calmness; the last thing he wanted was to make a bigger scene. "You are the most irritating, infuriating, ignorant woman I have ever met. Are you really that stupid that you'd think that you wouldn't be able to give me what I want?"

To say she was pissed at his descriptions would be putting it lightly. She was about to give him a piece of her mind but decided against it when she saw the glare he was giving her. So she let him continue.

His voice had softened as he spoke to her this time. "I already have everything I've ever wanted. That's you, Chloe. Nothing else compares. You have given me a life worth living for. A place to call home. You have given me the opportunity to love and feel loved. That's all I could've wanted."

She was staring up at him through blurry eyes. She was trying to blink back her tears and slow down her racing heart. As short as his declaration was it had, had an effect on her.

He was about to kiss her, when he felt her smack him on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for calling me names! And this," she punched him in the gut. "-is for being an idiot and letting me walk out the door!"

He just grinned down at her not fazed by the latter.

"Now you can kiss me." He leaned down and captured her lips. When breathing became a necessity they pulled apart. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he led her towards the exit.

One question was bugging her mind.

"How did you know where to find me?" She gave him as sideways questioning glance.

"I – uh, lucky guess." He grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged his shoulder.

She obviously didn't believe him_**. Oh, Boy was he a dead man walking**_.


	6. Supernatural

**********__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Word count: 1,081(I know it's not a drabble anymore but I'm still adding to the list)

* * *

**Supernatural **

…_and it kills me because you have everything right in front of you, and you can't even see it._

Those were the words that kept twisting and turning in her head. Being locked in Watchtower had opened her eyes to what it was, that was happening with Oliver. Even Tess, had managed to see through her façade and point it out to her. As much as she had set up rules and boundaries to try and keep him at bay, it hadn't work. He managed to surpass all those obstacles and make himself know to her heart.

She watched him just lay there. The Doctors' had said that the wound would heal, eventually. She didn't let her mind wander into negative territory, in fear of what it might do to her. She needed to stay calm because if she didn't she was sure she'd run to the nearest location that held some of their remaining Kryptonite arsenal and use it against Zod.

She wondered why the universe always found a way to complicate her life. Maybe, it was karma for being way too curious. Her whole life has surrounded the weird and un-explained; she had a magnet for it. She was the moth to its flame. In the end though she was always running, whether it was to expose billionaires or try and uncover meta-humans, to understand what it was her best-friend was hiding and as time progressed from her fears, her insecurities, mostly herself.

There was time when having Clark there made it easier to run, but not so much anymore. She hated running because she never felt safe. Especially, after she had developed her power. She was scared of what people might think or do to her. She wanted to take back all the things she had done to those whom she feels that she ruined their lives. She can't help but want to run and hide. She doesn't want to end up like those who preceded her.

She wants to feel normal again. She wants things to go back to when things were easier and as much as tries she can't because this is her life now and she has to learn to live it. She wishes to find someone who can understand her and reassure her and as much as Clark tells her she won't end up like the rest it doesn't feel the same. Yes, he has powers too but he was born with them, it's all he has known since he was small and above all their amazing. Hers kill her. Is it selfish to not want to die and live? She'd give her life to protect those she loves but what if someone got a hold of her, what if they used her abilities for the wrong reasons. She'd never be able to live knowing she was at fault for something terrible. She doesn't believe in one person playing God. So she ran and kept to herself as much a she could without raising suspicions.

Then, Jimmy came along. Sweet, caring, loveable, _normal_ Jimmy. He represented everything she wanted. Maybe with him she could find that normalcy she craves so much, the chance to stop running. So she held onto him and his love. Don't get her wrong she truly does love Jimmy for who he is. It gets to the point where things seem to be working out and maybe she will get her happy normal ending. But, once again the universe intervenes and adds more factors to the equation. Davis, as attracted and mysterious as he was, there was something that led her to believe he wasn't normal. So the truth shines and she runs. But this time it's to protect those around her. She would always sacrifice herself for them. Things get out of control and she knows she needs help. So she goes back and she knows she's made a huge mistake. Maybe she can fix it. It's too late though, the universe won't forgive her and so it takes everything she held dear to her. Jimmy, the man that she loved and that was her gateway to normality. Her alliance with Clark was thrown into the blender. And, the group of heroes she helped had to go underground. All because she ran.

She was alone and it sucked. Even Lois was MIA. She had to mend her broken heart and life in any way she could because no one was there to help. She stopped running and instead built wall after wall to protect herself. So was going to get everyone back, but in case they decided to leave again she would be ready. She would make it as easy as possible to walk away from.

She knew her being wouldn't be able to take any more pain, so when Oliver offered her _casual fun,_ she set up regulations. No attachments, no strings, no complications, no expectations. NOTHING. So at the hint of some sort of unspoken attachment she ran. She tried so hard to keep him at bay (_why I can't blame him when he eventually leaves_), but that didn't work out as planned. He was stubborn, they had their ups and downs but he managed to let her feel him there no matter what. He made his presence known in her life and he seemed determined to be there long-term.

He got to her and she didn't want to admit it. He represented a life she ran from. Yes, she lived the same one as he did, but deep down she still wanted that normalcy in this madness. To be able to go home and forget about it for a while. With him she could never have that. He fully embraced it and yes she had encouraged him because there are those who are needed more and he's one of them.

Tess had put it in perspective and it frightens her. Things were getting serious right under her nose. She was harboring feelings for this man and as much as her head was telling her to run, her heart didn't want to. She wasn't meant to be normal, she understood that now. Maybe, it wasn't karma, what if life threw all that at her to prepare for this moment; to embrace this life with the man lying on the bed. He had taken her running away.

Her life wasn't perfect or normal but with Oliver there, she'd live it because it was worth so much more now.


	7. Southern Girl

**********__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

word count: 264

* * *

**Southern Girl**

He watched her silently; she was explaining the schematics of their current mission to the team. Since he already knew the plan, he took the time to observe her instead. She fascinated him and to say he's met someone like her would be a lie. In truth, she left him flabbergasted. Her whole life she's been the Secret-Keeper; the one _Heroes_ turn to when in need. She devotes her life to help save the world and never asks for anything in return.

She managed to exceed all the exceptions he had towards woman, he thought he had met them all but then she comes along and proves him wrong. She truly is a rarity in her own way. She had helped him find the light through one of his darkest hours and not once had she rubbed it in. She accepted and understood him beyond belief. She offers him peace in a time of war and embodies everything he has ever wanted in a woman -a_ friend, a lover, a partner; _someone who's willing to share this life, these secrets, and those dreams of a better future.

There are times when he'd like to read her mind. To know what exactly she hopes for. To figure out what it is she wants in this life. _Could she every really want __him__?_ He would do anything she asks him to do in order to prove he is all she will ever need.

If there is anything Oliver Queen is, is persistent.

Because, he _always_ gets what he wants, he just prays she wants him too.


	8. Smack into You

**********__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Word count: 1,762 ( I know it exceeds the drabble limit but I'm still adding it to the list.)

* * *

**Smack into You **

It's been three years.

Three years since they last saw each other; three longs years spent without her. He remembers her though; they way she felt in his arms, that wonderful smile that drove him crazy, her soft skin, her perfume, and he could never forget that mischievous glint in her eyes when she teased him. Three whole years and he still has not been able to find her.

Today marked the anniversary of the day it all went wrong. They had been on a mission and unfortunately for them, their identities were put at risk, even Chloe's. The JLA decided to split and go underground for a while or until it gets solved. In the end, they all went their separate ways; Victor went to Los Angeles, A.C. left for Florida, Dinah headed for Gotham and Bart sped to Keystone City while he went back to Star City and Clark stayed in Metropolis. Chloe had –well, no one knows where she went. They had all cut ties and cooled down on the extra-curricular activities. The only reason he knew where they had gone was because almost a year after the incident, Clark and him had been able to stop the perpetrator and get rid of all the evidence making it possible for them to regroup. It was finally safe to get his team back in formation and so he anxiously did, looking and finding them one by one, all – except one.

She had been the first person he looked for but came out empty. Every single lead he had sent him to a dead end. Finally, he gave into Clark's suggestion of finding the others first and then going after her as a team.

Time passed and one by one they stopped searching; not once did their hope at seeing her again falter. They knew that if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. By the time they reached the two year mark he was the only who still looked for her. He knew she would scold him for wasting time on her instead of focusing on saving the world. She'd probably tell him to stop living in the past because it would only hold him back and that he should look to the future instead.

Two years and a half passed, and still nothing. He felt helpless and figured that _maybe_ it was time to move on, and he did, sort of. Somewhere along the lines he had a brief romance with Dinah; that ended as soon as it had begun. She ended it because she knew that he was still very much in love with Chloe and it would be naïve of her to try and hold on to something that was never there in the first place. She told him that she hope he would find her so they can be happy, she also said that she wished to experience what he had with Chloe because it was something rare and pure, it was an unbreakable bond that was real and deep, not even time and distance seemed to have an effect on it, if anything it just made it stronger.

The whole team knew he had not stopped searching, just minimized it. But, now more than ever did he have the need to find her.

Today made it three years since he last saw her. It was the only thing he could think about as he sat on a bench in Central Park, New York. He had been in town for the past two days on business. It was early afternoon and he decided to take the rest of the day off and visit the park. It seemed appropriate since he recalls a night where they were lying in bed together and she had told him that one day she would love to visit Central Park in the summer.

Oliver seemed to be lost in his thoughts because he barely had time to notice an object flying towards him until it had landed on his lap. He looked down at the offending object and was startled at seeing an arrow, a toy arrow at that, the one's with the plastic tip that stuck to windows or any type of glass. He looked up trying to find where it had come from when he saw a little blonde boy running towards him.

Once they boy reached him, he stopped in front of him and said, "Gife me your money."

Oliver was confused to say the least, here was this little boy asking for his money. His eyebrows furrowed together as he stared down at the boy. _He couldn't be serious, could he?_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The boy rolled his eyes as he spoke. "I said Gife. Me. Your. Money."

This was not happening. The boy was serious. He looked around trying to find something fishy about the situation but nothing. _This better not be a stupid hidden camera show prank, I swear._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the young kid sigh deeply and move to sit next to him on the bench. _Are they allowed to do that?_

"Didn't your mom teach you about stranger danger? I'm pretty sure they also tell you that at school."

"I'm not scared of you. I hafe my bow and I will use it like Wobin Hood did in the movie."

"Right, the bow that you tried using to steal my money with." The part about Robin Hood didn't go unnoticed by Oliver; he just didn't really want to get into a conversation with the boy. He wasn't really good with kids.

The boy rolled his eyes again and said, 'It's not stealing when you gife it to me, duh." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And if he were honest it does make sense. This kid and his logic. _Seriously, what is up with the eye rolling?_

"I guess you are right kid." Oliver looked around trying to see if anyone was coming to claim this kid.

He gave Oliver a smug smile then continued with, "I'm not a kid, I'm a man! And my mommy says it's a big no-no to steal."

He glanced at the boy who appeared to be studying him and said, "Your mom is right."

"Yeah, she always is."

"Don't you have t-" He was interrupted by the boy. "Why you sad?"

The question caught him of guard. His eyebrows furrowed together while he pursed his lips into a thin line. He finally decided to say something and as he opened his mouth to answer he was cut off again.

"Do you miss someone? When my mommy gets sad it is cause she misses my daddy and fwends. But then she gets happy again cause she says she has me and one day she will see them again. We move a lot cause mommy says that some big meanies want to hurt us. Hey, what is your name? How old are you?" – he lifted 3 fingers as he spoke – "I'm three and my name is Jonas Wobert, you can call me J.R. all my fwends do. Oh look! There is my mommy!"

Oliver was flabbergasted, he watched the boy jump off of the bench and run along. He could feel his mind working trying to piece the picture together but something was still missing. He turned to see which way J.R. had run off to and sight before him took his breath away.

There she was. She still looked the same, her curls were a little longer but other than that nothing had changed. He noticed that with the boy in her arms the world seemed to fade away. He then understood, the pieces in his brain were shifting and the haze cleared. She didn't want to be found because she had a son, _his son_.

_Robin Hood. _

_Jonas Robert. _

_We move a lot cause meanies want to hurt us._

_She misses my daddy and her fwends._

_His logic and constant eye rolling. _

_The smugness in his voice._

_Three years old. _

He stood up slowly and walked towards the pair, still unsure if she was really there. Chloe was so focused on what the boy was saying that she didn't notice Oliver stop a few feet away from them.

She heard a breathless "Chloe" and quickly turned around to look at the person that had spoken her name. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him.

Three years and they were finally together again. He walked closer to her and millions of emotions swirled inside of them. Their hearts were beating hard and fast, they could feel their pulses beat in their ears and somehow it had become harder for them to breathe.

When he gained control of his body, he moved his hand to back of her neck and yanked her to him. His lips met hers hard, voicing all these unspoken words. At first she was startled but soon reciprocated with the same intensity. Her hands found the opening of his jacket and she held on to him while his other hand moved to the small of her back bringing them closer together.

He pulled away from her when he felt a sharp kick to his shin. He looked down at the offender and saw Jonas aiming his bow and arrow at him. It felt uneasy being on the other side of an arrow.

"You can't kiss my mommy like that! Just wait 'til I find my daddy and tell him. He is so gonna kick your butt!"

Oliver glanced at Chloe who was trying to suppress a grin, before crouching down so that he was eye-level with the kid. It was weird yet comforting to say the next words. _Whoa, I have a son._

"What would you say if I happened to be your dad?"

Jonas looked up at his mom who nodded her affirmative then glanced back at Oliver, whom he still had his arrow pointed at. He eyed Oliver suspiciously before saying, "Let me see your ID?"

All you could hear was laughter.

_Something Oliver wouldn't know until a few months later is that Jonas knew exactly who he was the moment he saw him at the park. He had seen the way her mother reacted to him being on TV or to a picture of his in the Newspaper. _

_He wasn't Jonas Robert Queen for nothing. His mother was Chloe Anne Sullivan and his father was Oliver Jonas Queen. Add two and two together._


	9. Blue and Yellow

**********__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Word count: 335

* * *

**Blue and Yellow **

She didn't blame him.

It was her fault really. She was the one who had pushed him away. He offered her everything she could ever want and she rejected it. She was too broken, too fucked up to ever really care. It was great up until he said it; those words she had dropped from her vocabulary long ago. Her and love, it was a joke. She wasn't meant to experience it and she will never allow herself to; she doesn't deserve it, not after everything that has happened.

"_I love you, Chloe."_

"_Leave."_

"_You can't keep hiding from me. You feel it too and you know it! Don't run from me, let me love you. Everyone deserves a second chance. I'm giving it to you. I want it to be me whom you share it with. Please Chloe, I love you."_

"_You don't know what I deserve! And don't go telling me about love, you don't know what love is! You sleep around with woman all the time. Seriously Oliver, how naïve can you be and think I could ever feel that way after everything that has happened? I don't love you! LEAVE!"_

It was all a lie. She should have been honest with him and said that she really did love him; that those moments –even though they were short– meant the world to her, and how he made her believe that she was able to redeem herself and over time feel like she was worthy of his love. But, she just couldn't bring herself to voice it out loud. He didn't deserve someone broken beyond repair, he need someone who could fully complete him and that cared. She did care just not enough, and as much as she tried to bring herself too, _she just couldn't_. He's gone and she will always regret making him leave.

She loves him and wants nothing more but to waste time with him again, but that will never happen. He's gone and he's not coming back.


	10. I Can't Stay Away

**********__****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Word count: 177

Rating: R

* * *

**I Can't Stay Away **

She was in so much trouble.

_Fuck._

Yeah, that's pretty much what they had done last night. He took her up against the wall, on the floor, on her desk and it was mind-blowing. What they were doing was wrong on so many levels and yet deep down she didn't care. She knew better than to get involved but seriously, after you've experienced _that_ with _him_ it seems impossible to be able to walk away, even after listing you all the reasons why you should. He's got her hooked, line and sinker and she's willing to drown.

She's the type of junkie that is loyal. No matter what happens, no matter how much she needs the high she won't turn to any other drug. _She's addicted to him_. No one else will ever compare, he made it so and proved it to her.

She's craving and needs a quick fix and so tonight she's going to go to him because he's the only one that can give her what she wants.

_It's time to feed her addiction._


End file.
